061014KateRyspor
abyssalArrow AA began pestering gregar1ousTroubadour GT at 13:02 -- AA: Ryspor. GT: ~Kate, hello.~ AA: I have a question. GT: ~Oh? Go right ahead.~ AA: It has come to my attention that you are the prevailing authority on this thing called "The Scratch." AA: I am aware we need to use it in some way, but am not entirely sure how it works. GT: ~Ah, yeʃ, I ʃvppoʃe yov covld ʃay that. Really, it'ʃ Libby yov ʃhovld be deferring to on thiʃ, bvt ʃhe'ʃ...indiʃpoʃed cvrrently, aʃ yov well know.~ AA: Yes. AA: Well, can you tell me what you know? GT: ~From what I know, the ʃcratch iʃ rather like a 'game reʃet bvtton'. Ovr ʃeʃʃion will be eraʃed from exiʃtence and time will reʃvme on the day we began playing the game.~ GT: ~However, there will be ʃome...ʃlight changeʃ in addition to thiʃ.~ GT: ~We will not be playing the game thiʃ time.~ GT: ~Ovr anceʃtorʃ will be.~ AA: That explains the Ecto-Biology more clearly. GT: ~Ah, yeʃ, I heard abovt that from Maenam. ʃhe waʃ rather vagve on the ʃvbject.~ AA: Apparently, those are the players of the next session, according to Scarlet. AA: But then, Libby said our ancestors are the players? GT: ~ʃhe did.~ AA: Is there more than one other session? GT: ~I don't believe ʃo, no. Why?~ AA: ... AA: This seems crazy, nevermind. AA: It's impossible. GT: ~What iʃ?~ AA: Or, perhaps, impossibly improbable. AA: The decendants we created are simultaneously our ancestors? AA: Again, impossibly improbable. AA: There's certainly more to this. GT: ~I agree. It'ʃ all very confvʃing.~ AA: Besides, it's not important at this time. AA: We need to worry about the scratch first and foremost. GT: ~My main concern abovt performing the ʃcratch cvrrently iʃ that aʃ of right now we have no way of ʃvrviving it.~ GT: ~There iʃ a way, according to Libby, bvt ʃhe waʃ kidnapped before I covld diʃcover what it waʃ.~ AA: I refuse to believe there's no way to avoid our seemingly inevitable nonexistance. AA: Libby or no. AA: I'm a time player, you're a space player. AA: Surely together we should have some kind of capability to escape the session entirely. GT: ~Moʃt likely, yeʃ. It'ʃ alʃo entirely likely we'll have to God Tier before we're able to do anything ʃvbʃtantial, however.~ AA: Likely, and I don't think we'll be getting there any time in the near future. GT: ~We may be able to 'ʃpeed-level' ovrʃelveʃ aʃ Jack did with Nvllar.~ GT: ~I ʃpoke abovt it with her briefly, and ʃhe ʃaid alchemizing blank ʃkill blockʃ waʃ a key component of the proceʃʃ.~ AA: Possibly, but I doubt that'd be possible without a god-tier time player. AA: Hmm. AA: And how exactly is that done? GT: ~I'm...not entirely ʃvre, really.~ GT: ~We'll find a way, thovgh. I'm fairly certain of that.~ AA: Rock and a hard place, case in point. AA: We have a captured twink who could solve all of our problems. AA: Defended by a twink that could kill all of us if he so desired. AA: We could possibly do it without her by god-tiering, but have no means with which to do that at this time. GT: ~And Nvllar iʃ...no longer with vʃ, ʃo we don't have a middleman to get to Jack throvgh anymore.~ AA: So, rock, a hard place, and lava. GT: ~An apt compariʃon.~ AA: We'll need to look out for eachother, Ryspor. AA: Are you aware that the teams are being shuffled and merged into two following the next gate? GT: ~No, I waʃn't. Do yov know what the new configvrationʃ are?~ AA: As far as I know, they're up to us. AA: If they are, I'd like for you to be on my team. AA: It is imperitive we are able to support eachother as the time and space players. AA: Our capabilities will be far more powerful together than alone, I think. GT: ~It doeʃ ʃeem a wiʃe idea, yeʃ.~ AA: Plus, we'll need your capabilities to assist the other team in a time of need, should the need arise. GT: ~If we're going to be relying on me for teleportation, it wovld alʃo be wiʃe to pvt ʃeriad on the team aʃ well. Her powerʃ are helpfvl in booʃting my accvracy and ʃvcceʃʃ rate.~ AA: She will be there, do not worry AA: Beau will be supporting the other team as well. AA: That may allow us to, in effect, create an end to end light channel. GT: ~That ʃeemʃ wiʃe. I don't believe we have any other aʃpect pairʃ, however, dve to all the diʃappearanceʃ and deathʃ that have befallen vʃ ʃince entering.~ AA: We have Rilset and Beau on the other team, I believe was the plan. AA: Void and Light. GT: ~I meant playerʃ that ʃhare aʃpectʃ, bvt that'ʃ a good pairing aʃ well.~ AA: Oh, right. AA: Then I suppose you're right about that. GT: ~We really have loʃt a lot, haven't we?~ AA: Two humans, and at least 6 trolls. AA: Maybe more humans. AA: Half of us are gone. GT: ~We have...eight playerʃ left, I believe. Poʃʃibly nine, bvt I haven't ʃeen Meovet in a while, ʃo I'm not ʃvre what to think at thiʃ point.~ AA: And we started with twenty. AA: The situation is desperate. GT: ~What did we do wrong, I wonder?~ AA: A lot of things, actually. GT: ~Were we ʃimply never meant to win in the firʃt place? Jvʃt a placeholder ʃeʃʃion vʃed to prepare for the next?~ AA: That's a possibility. AA: But then, if Jack is capable of invading their session as well, I strongly doubt they'll be able to succeed either. AA: Meaning, our survival past the scratch is not only imperative to us, it is imperative for them. GT: ~The ʃcratch ʃhovld ʃtop him.~ AA: I doubt it will, actually. AA: Invading a session, changing the rules, double god tiering. AA: He's capable of a lot. GT: ~He won't be able to eʃcape the deʃtrvction of hiʃ very exiʃtence.~ AA: Don't underestimate him. AA: Anything we're capable of, he most certainly is capable of. AA: Plus, there's no guaruntee that he didn't invade our ancestor's session as well. GT: ~I'm not, don't worry.~ GT: ~I have it from a reliable ʃovrce that he will not make it paʃt the ʃcratch, aʃ long aʃ everything goeʃ aʃ planned.~ AA: Oh? AA: Well, at least our Jack will not be a problem. AA: But that still does not eliminate the possibility that he will be able to/has already invaded our ancestor's session. AA: The weakest point at which we have known him is still too much for us to handle. GT: ~Yov make a good point.~ AA: Libby said he has done this several times. GT: ~We do know thingʃ abovt him that we did not know before, however. That may give vʃ an advantage.~ AA: Certainly. AA: Perhaps we could have someone act as "the new Nullar." AA: Might be wishful thinking, however. GT: ~...I'll abʃtain from that particvlar poʃition, I think.~ AA: I suppose that would be wise. I think those of us who manage to survive the scratch should lay low out of the new Jack's sight. GT: ~I think Doir may have a hard time doing that, haha.~ AA: I'll time freeze him if I have to. GT: ~Hahaha.~ GT: ~Oh, ʃpeaking of Doir, I've been meaning to aʃk...~ GT: ~Doir and ʃeriad?~ AA: And myself, yes. GT: ~I'm finding it...ʃomewhat difficvlt to wrap my head arovnd why.~ AA: The better question is: Why not? GT: ~...Becavʃe a redrom three-way clade iʃ inherently vnʃtable withovt ʃome ʃort of vacillation or flip into the aʃhen qvadrant, and if either of thoʃe thingʃ come to paʃʃ I may loʃe a kiʃmeʃiʃ?~ GT: ~The whole thing jvʃt ʃeem very ill-thovght-ovt and ʃpvr-of-the-moment to me, I ʃvppoʃe.~ AA: I don't think any vacillation will occur, so worry not about that. AA: Secondly, this thing is pretty non-serious, as I understand it. AA: Something non-serious is what I need right now, anyway. GT: ~...I can vnderʃtand that. Honeʃtly, for me, it wovld ʃeem like a diʃhonor to Joʃʃik'ʃ memory if I went looking for romance ʃo ʃoon after hiʃ death, bvt...we all have ovr own wayʃ of coping, I ʃvppoʃe.~ AA: I think part of it is that I am also simultaneously angry at him and am blowing off steam in this manner. GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe I'm more gvilty abovt not having been able to ʃtop him. I feel like I mvʃt have done ʃomething wrong, like I waʃn't a good enovgh mateʃprit for him.~ AA: It's not your fault, Ryspor. AA: They thought it was a good idea to go on that suicide mission. GT: ~Bvt he waʃ on ʃtimʃ. He'd given in to the addiction again. I waʃn't able to provide enovgh of an incentive for him to reʃiʃt.~ AA: In the end, Ryspor, he wasn't strong enough to resist. AA: You did what you could. GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe.~ AA: Beating yourself up about it will not help you, or us, for that matter. GT: ~Indeed.~ AA: Look on the bright side, Ryspor. AA: Jossik and Kikate still exist in some form, at least. GT: ~Oh? How, how iʃ that?~ AA: In the form of their Ancestors/Descendants. Dancestors? AA: That sounds stupid. GT: ~Better than Anʃcendantʃ, at the very leaʃt.~ AA: True. GT: ~And yeʃ, I ʃvppoʃe yov're right. I hadn't thovght of that.~ AA: They won't be the same people, of course, but in some ways they'll be similar. Built from the information that they were made from. GT: ~I'm rather excited to meet them, if I'm honeʃt with myʃelf.~ AA: I am too. AA: I think the pairings we set up will create a much more viable team. GT: ~My anceʃtor! Moʃt highbloodʃ only dream of finding evidence of their exiʃtence, let alone meeting them in the fleʃh.~ AA: He/she looked to be quite the capable... grub? AA: Wiggler, you call them? GT: ~It dependʃ on the age.~ GT: ~Conʃidering they were only recently created, I'd ʃay grvb.~ AA: Okay. GT: ~Yov covld tell it waʃ them, then? Did they have my hornʃ?~ AA: Yes. AA: And I was the one to decide the pairing requisite to its creation. GT: ~Oh? Who did yov chooʃe?~ AA: Rilset. GT: ~ ~ GT: ~Rilʃet.~ AA: Each one had a primary genetic parent, and a secondary. AA: All things considered, he/she is more like you than Rilset. GT: ~RILʃET.~ AA: At least, that's how I understand it. AA: But yes, Rilset. My train of thought was that having your capacity for straight thinking, but Rilset's ferocity would make for a powerful offspring. GT: ~That...makeʃ a certain amovnt of ʃenʃe, yeʃ, bvt...~ GT: ~Goodneʃʃ.~ GT: ~Thiʃ iʃ going to eb terribly awkward.~ GT: ~Be, ʃpologieʃ.~ GT: ~APOLOGIEʃ, good lord.~ AA: On the other hand, there is Jossik's Secondary. AA: Jossik's Dancestor's secondary parent is you. GT: ~!~ AA: I believe Maenam orchestrated that one, so I cannot shed light on the thought process. GT: ~I'll have to remember to thank her for that later.~ AA: I kept note of the whole process, so if you're curious about any others, feel free to ask. AA: I see no reason not to be open about our decisions, despite how immutable they now are. GT: ~I'm ʃlightly morbidly cvriovʃ aʃ to who yov ended vp combining Doir with.~ GT: ~Jack, perhapʃ?~ AA: I hope not. AA: Unfortunately, Doir's secondary is unknown. AA: Scarlet decided it would be a good idea to not tell us who she mixed it with. AA: Doir's primary, however, is Nullar. AA: Which could honestly go either way. GT: ~Good GodOʃ.~ GT: ~Thiʃ will certainly be an intereʃting ʃet of danceʃtorʃ.~ AA: I think you're right. AA: I just hope we can make it through. AA: How close do you think you are? GT: ~Well, my ʃpace iʃ cvrrently at +3, looking at my character ʃheet. I'm vnʃvre what the neceʃʃary level for God Tiering iʃ.~ AA: Hopefully it's no higher than 5. AA: It's taken long enough to get to 4. GT: ~Yov're at +4 already?~ AA: Yes. GT: ~Goodneʃʃ, that'ʃ impreʃʃive.~ AA: Thank you. AA: It is sitting comfortably next to Strife. AA: I have remarkably only recently started looking at this thing. GT: ~Haha, mine iʃ aʃ well, along with ʃhipping.~ GT: ~I'm ʃvrpriʃed yov didn't at leaʃt give it a cvrʃory examination dvring the entry proceʃʃ.~ AA: I was too concerned with not dying. GT: ~I waʃ more concerned with Rilʃet ripping my lvʃvʃ door off itʃ hingeʃ, haha.~ GT: ~And rampantly miʃgendering me.~ AA: I think it's the eye makeup. AA: Not that I think it's a bad thing. GT: ~I...don't wear eye makevp.~ GT: ~Not vʃvally, anywayʃ.~ AA: Oh. AA: Well then you have natually artistic eyes. AA: Congratulations. GT: ~Thank yov, I think.~ AA: You're welcome. AA: Why don't we talk more? AA: This has been extremely helpful. GT: ~I agree. It'ʃ nice to have ʃomeone who actvally thinkʃ beyond the preʃent for once.~ AA: My disposition makes anything else difficult. GT: ~Well, it certainly iʃn't a bad thing to plan ahead.~ AA: Or behind, in some cases. GT: ~I know EXACTLY what yov mean, believe me.~ AA: It's nice to meet someone who can comprehend time. I felt like I was the only one. GT: ~I do try, I ʃvppoʃe.~ AA: So, how did you end up becoming Seriad's kismesis? GT: ~...Very ʃvddenly.~ GT: ~We'd been claʃhing for a while over her breakvp with Doir, and ʃeveral timeʃ thingʃ devolved into a fvll-on ʃcreaming fight.~ AA: Why were you fighting over her breakup with Doir? GT: ~Becavʃe ʃhe'd been with him for hardly any time at all before caʃvally leaving him for Leon ʃo ʃhe covld gain Orgone majyykʃ. It waʃ petty and ʃhallow, and an abʃolvtely deteʃtfvl thing to do.~ GT: ~That'ʃ actvally part of the reaʃon I don't believe yovr...arrangement with her and Doir will laʃt long. ʃhe doeʃn't tend to treat relationʃhipʃ aʃ laʃting affairʃ.~ AA: I don't think it will last long either. AA: Nor do I intend it to. AA: It's a distraction, if anything. GT: ~Well, then I ʃvppoʃe yov and ʃeriad are perfect for one another, haha.~ AA: At this moment, perhaps. AA: Though, this is largely for my own recovery. AA: Whether or not we'll stick together long term is unlikely. GT: ~Do yov really think drowning yovr feelingʃ for him iʃ the beʃt way to get over thiʃ?~ AA: I don't see any therapists, so, realistically, I don't think I have any choice. GT: ~What'ʃ a therapiʃt?~ AA: Someone who helps you work out your problems. GT: ~...By ʃpeaking with yov, often for hovrʃ at a time?~ AA: ...Oh. AA: It all seems so clear. GT: ~...It wovld appear hvmanʃ have a moirail analogve after all.~ AA: Except we pay them. AA: I didn't know that this was what moiraillegiance was like. Interesting. GT: ((therapists: secretly pale prostitutes this entire time)) GT: ~Relatively cloʃe, yeʃ. There'ʃ alʃo the aʃpect of keeping each other from doing thingʃ they might regret.~ AA: Then that absolves you of all guilt. GT: ~Gvilt?~ AA: Over Jossik. AA: You weren't his moirail. AA: Kikate was. AA: And they were shitty moirails, since they did the opposite and got eachother killed. GT: ~Yov make an vnfortvnately good point.~ AA: It's the worst kind of good point to make, I assure you. GT: ~I almoʃt feel more gvilty now, really.~ GT: ~Wovld thingʃ have been different had I not aided in breaking vp hiʃ moirallegiance with Tlaloc?~ AA: You need a hug. AA: Ryspor, again, it is not your fault. GT: ~I can't help bvt feel like it iʃ, thovgh.~ GT: ~And if I need a hvg, then yov moʃt certainly do.~ AA: ...Yes I do. GT: ~We all do, really.~ AA: You're probably right. AA: So... AA: Would you, perhaps... GT: ~I'm in the middle of battle cvrrently, bvt...~ GT: ~I ʃvppoʃe I covld ʃpare a hvg when we arrive on the aʃtrolabe.~ AA: How are you talking to me, then? AA: Well, I mean. AA: Do you want to be Moirails? GT: ~I~ GT: ~I'm ʃorry, bvt I'm already with ʃomeone.~ AA: ...Oh. AA: I'm sorry. AA: I didn't know. GT: ~No, don't be. It'ʃ not exactly the moʃt pvblic of moirallegianceʃ, I ʃvppoʃe.~ AA: Who are you with? GT: ~Libby.~ AA: ...oh. AA: I hope it isn't wierd that I feel a... renewed ferver to finding Libby? GT: ~Not at all.~ AA: Good. AA: I hope we can still exchange hugs, though. GT: ~That ʃeemʃ all right with me.~ AA: Good. AA: Was I... hitting on you in a bad way? AA: Given your current situation? AA: I don't know how this works. GT: ~Looking back on ovr converʃation...qvite a lot, yeʃ. To be fair, I am abʃolvtely abyʃmal at picking vp on paleflirting, either from or at me.~ GT: ~And, aʃ yov ʃaid, yov weren't terribly clear on what a moirallegiane waʃ.~ AA: That's true. AA: Thank you for clearing that up. AA: This has been helpful, nonetheless. GT: ~Indeed.~ AA: This has become strangely and terribly awkward. GT: ~...It really haʃ.~ AA: ... AA: Sorry. GT: ~Don't apologize, pleaʃe.~ AA: I'll be sure to go back in time and remind myself not to. GT: ~Yov'd better not. Paradoxeʃ, yov know.~ AA: It was a joke. GT: ~Oh.~ GT: ~Right, yeʃ, I knew that.~ AA: Haha. GT: ~ʃhvʃh, yov.~ GT: ~3=:P~ AA: ... AA: Hey Ryspor. GT: ~Yeʃ?~ AA: I have a task for you. AA: An order, if you will. GT: ~Oh?~ AA: Get back to the Astrolabe alive. GT: ~...I'll do my beʃt.~ AA: I know you will. GT: ~I'll hold yov to that hvg in retvrn.~ AA: I wouldn't be caught dead missing it. GT: ~Excellent.~ AA: Until then, Ryspor. GT: ~Vntil then, Kate.~ -- abyssalArrow AA ceased pestering gregar1ousTroubadour GT at 18:10 --